The Winter Veil match - an Hearthstone story
by Vaatigam
Summary: With the Winter Veil feast coming soon to Harth's tavern, a food shortage motivates the child Ava to venture into the streets of the town of Stormwind. But what started out as a simple errand has turned out into an Hearthstone match where Ava must surpass his opponent to bring home the bacon... or in this case, the cheese.


"Where do you want the red ribbons, Stonebrew?"– Asked Malto to his beardy friend.

"Put them by the hearth, mate."

"On it!"

The light-warmed hall of the tavern was always full of busy fun and laughter, an ambience that Ava quickly learned to enjoy. Yet today the setting was one of labor. Merry labor, to be honest with herself.

Men swayed around with crates of goods and accessories instead of the full, dripping tankards she learned to dodge from. Large kegs replaced the empty ones, while raw meat, bread and smaller goods were carried around on tall shoulders. Even Lou, the burly, big-hearted paladin was hopping around with the heaviest of hams, his sniffs over the cured leg showing his excitement for the upcoming feast.

Ava felt alone in the sea of commotion, men and women passing by without a warm greeting. She approached the counter, hoping for some comfort from the host.

"Oh! Welcome, lassie. That seat's free if you want cover from this mess."

"Hi, Harth!" – her smile regained its warmth as she took the seat at the counter's corner. – "Its really busy in here."

"Aye, apologies for not helpin' ya right now. We've got to make things ready for the feast of Winter Veil. Ya' free to join if you want."

The girl nods as she looks once more to the busy life at the main hall. A seasonal holiday of reverence and gratitude held during the cold winter, Ava knew that the Winter Veil was a good reason for Stonebrew to bring the best stuff to his tavern. Maybe this time they'll let her taste the eggnog.

As her eyes frantically followed the men's pacing, a sudden whiff surprised her. A fragrant, yet soothing scent that seems to be coming from behind the innkeeper. Sarge, Harth's pet mouse, was hidden in Harth's shoulder, already in a deep, fragrant dream.

The dwarf recognized her entranced face. - "Hah, guess you like it too! Sarge is already dreaming about it."

"It's amazing." – Answered the fascinated girl. – "Where is it coming from?"

"From the kitchen. A friend of mine is preparing a special desert."

"Can I go take a look?"

"Sure, but be kind to him. He's not a regular from these parts."

Ava hopped out of the seat, slowing down as she reached she kitchen's door. She slowly opened the side doors, revealing her the large, surprisingly empty kitchen. A single, tall figure wearing deep cyan clothing with ritualistic patterns was by the kitchen's cooking hearth.

As she approached the man, covered with long, dark brown hair, she noticed a deep blue tail slowly waved form beneath his lower garments - a quick giveaway for Ava to identify draenei, a cultural race that came from outside their homoe world of Azeroth. The sharp contours of their faces always demanded respect from her, even the more elegant ones from female draenei. His light voice chanted with sways of his left hand as he stirred the cooking pot.

A horned totem was caught by her sight once she got closer - its stone was lighter than the hearth's smoldered base. A slow stream of vivid, yet tenuous fire flows from the totem to fuel the draenei's work. She heard about shamans from her friends before, but the excitement of seeing one in person for the first time lowered her guard.

"Amazing. Is that…"

The shaman abruptly increased the tone of his humming chant, which Ava recognized as a request of silence. His sways began to narrow as he took a side step to meet his visitor.

His patient, tawny eyes met hers. - "A moment, child. I'm almost done."

His left hand flicked a quick motion, and the living fire returned from beneath the pot to its totem. Ava contained herself - seeing a whimsical elemental in the flesh (or fire in this case) was another first.

"Do you think of it as a proper offering, my friend?" – Asked the draenei as his wooden spoon gathered a bit of the red broth, chilling it with a sharp blow. His second finger scooped the broth and offered it to the fiery being, whom accepted the gift with delight, taking care not to burn the shaman's finger.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'll need your help later on, so take a rest. I thank you for aiding me."

The elemental replied with a happy hiss as it retired inside the totem, the flames vanishing from Ava's sight - she never saw fire behaving that way. Now that his friend took off, the draenei took a greater, slower turn to properly meet the young human.

"Archenon poros." - He greeted. - "I am Gerrion, of the Earthen Ring. May I know your name, little girl?"

"I'm Ava!" - She replied quickly. - "Are you a shaman? And Is this how shamans cook their food?!"

Gerrion chuckled at the girl's curious questions. - "Yes, I am a shaman. As for the cooking, not quite. It's that my fiery friend is a glutton, willing to help my cooking for a taste in return."

"Wow." – Ava was amazed at the fact – "I never knew elementals could eat like us."

"Indeed they do, Ava. We bond through the common things we hold dear, such as fine cooking – something that I took with me from my home."

Gerrion quickly turned back to the cauldron, carefully pouring the broth unto a glass bowl on the closest table.

"And what are you cooking, Gerrion?"

"A wildberry broth for a special desert… for the Winter Veil feast." - Said the shaman as he placed the broth on a high shelf. – "Would you like to taste it?"

Ava's head quickly nodded. Seeing her spirit, Gerrion picked up a smaller wooden spoon and scooped up some of the broth. – "Blow first."

She smoothly blowed at the broth before tasting it. The wildberries were recognizable, yet there was a sour taste in the broth. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either.

Ava tried to summarize her feelings when the draenei intervened. – "Seems to be missing something. Right, dear child?"

"Yes, there is." – Ava was surprised that he recognized her feelings.

"That's because it is a part of a complex dessert. Once I have the remaining parts, the broth will make much more sense."

"Ahhhh. I see."

"With that said, I'll be making the biscuit base while the broth cools down... but first!"

Gerrion laid his large, open hand with care on Ava's shoulder as he led her with a sharing smile to the dining hall, where he attempted to gain the innkeeper's attention.

"Harth, my friend!" - said the draenei as the innkeeper turned to him, awaking a surprised Sarge in the process. - "I'm in need of a courier for Stormwind to buy some Fjord Cream cheese."

"Cream cheese? From Elling Trias, I wager?"

"Exactly. Could you spare someone to assist me?"

"We have a mage around for the portal, but I reckon 'obody can go there right now. Our hands are quite full."

Ava felt sad for the kind draenei. How could he make his amazing dessert if nobody can help him? She took a deep breath before stepping forward.

"I can go get it."

Harth was calmy surprised. - "Oh-ho-ho! But you just got here, Ava. Are ya sure about helpin' out?"

"Yeah." - She beckoned Sarge to her side. The helpful mouse quickly scuttled from shoulder to shoulder. - "Sarge will help me out if I get lost."

The shaman supports her iniciative. - "Ah yes. the best guide for cheesy matters."

"Well... If yer goin' out then you'll need a way back." - Says Stonebrew in a lenient tone as he gives Ava an hearthstone, the magical stone that allows safe return to Harth's tavern. - "Malto, I need a portal to Stormwind. NOW!"

"Comming right up!"

"Ava, before you go, here is some gold to buy the cheese."- The shaman kneeled to meet Ava's waist, strapping a jingling pouch. - "Also, I have something of mine at another tavern, close to your landing place. Would you bring it to me as well, please?"

"Sure. But what is it that you left there?"

"Don't worry, they'll know once you tell them of me and my cooking." - Gerrion assured her with a large wink.

Ava wondered what he meant by that, until Malto warned about the portal being ready. A nearby patron passed Ava her coat before she approached the swirling blue gateway.

"Don't forget: Elling Trias." - Recalled Stonebrew.

Ava nodded as she touched the portal.

The flash was overwhelming for the girl's young mind. A bell tolled from outside the large dome where she now stood. The nearby mages were focused with their enchantments tasks. Others were in deep reading and couldn't notice the child... nor the mouse signaling her towards the green portal on the other side of the hall.

Ava took fast yet silent steps to not disturb the mages, taking the green portal in front of her. There wasn't a strong flash like the previous one, just a green blur that lead her to a smaller, circular dome with a ramp leading below. To her surprise, the nearby guardian sorcerer was aware of her presence - perhaps a suited candidate to ask for directions.

"Excuse me," - Ava slowly approached the sorcerer. - "Am I in Stormwind?"

"Yes, girl, in the Mage Quarter." - Replied the man.

"How can I get to Elling Trias?"

"You might find him at the Trade District - check the blue rooftops once you leave the tower."

Was she in a tower?! That would explain Gerrion's instructions.

"Thank you!", she replied as she took the sharp ramp leading below. The circular path led to a small room with an exit leading outside. Trees and buildings enticed her imagination as she exited the tower, which expanded into a large, bustling city as she left the tower.

"Woooow!"

A vast garden among houses with purple roofs and windows of various colors welcomed her below as she took the larger stone spiral surrounding the tower, with Sarge now at her shoulder. She could see soldiers patrolling the skies on magnificent, eagle-like creatures known as gryphons. As she approached the ground level, she could see hanging signboards announcing various stores: "Larson Clothiers", "Essential Components", and "The Blue Recluse." She recognized the last one as the potential tavern where Gerrion left his belongings - as the ramp ended, she took a turn to the right to meet its entrance. Several tables at the front confirmed her guess.

While as large as Stonebrew's place, the Blue Recluse had twin stairs at the sides that lead up to the second floor, correcting her initial remark. Only the main table in the center was ocupied for a family meating. Taking care not to disturb the guests, she approaches the counter clerk, a man with twin braids and sea blue clothing.

"Greetings, new girl. What can i do for you?" - Asked the clerk.

"Er, hi... I came here in Gerrion's place. He said he left something here."

"And how can I know that you're a friend of Gerrion, kid?"

"He's a kind draenei with clear eyes... and he cooks with his fire elemental."

The man nods with a smile.

"CONNOR!" - He yelled. - "Come here, and bring the deck with you!"

A man in white clothes and a cooking cap surfaced from the kitchen's entrance, his left hand carrying a small, square-like pouch.

"For a lover of Hearthstone, he sure is forgetful." - Says Connor as he handles the pouch to Ava. - "Count them if you must."

Ava opens the leather pouch to count the cards. An icon of Thrall as the deck's Hero, followed by thirty cards, most of them with art depicting elementals, some of them made out of fire like Gerrion's companion. Her curiosity begged her to see all of them in better detail, but she knew she had one more task before so.

"I'll deliver the deck to him. Thanks, everyone!"

"Anytime." - Replied the cook. - "And tell him we owe thanks for the desert."

"I will." - Ava bowed as she left the Blue Recluse. Their gratitude towards Gerrion's dessert increased her excitement for the upcoming feast.

She strapped the deck pouch to her waist before looking towards the town's horizon. -"If I remember correctly, the blue rooftops were that way. Right, Sarge?"

The white-haired mouse approved with a squeak. Ava sprung to the right, amazed as how gardens and buildings cohabit the street. A night elf on the left preaches the sale of her herbalism skills, while the right side was organized with crates and barrels from various sources.

A small placard after the garden road showed them to be in the right direction to the Trade District. It led them to a stone bridge from where she could see the blue rooftops on the other side of the canals. As she crossed the bridge, a keep caught her eye on her left side, guarded by guards on all sides. What goods they are protecting, Ava wondered...

Her mind calls her back to work, finishing the crossing into the Trade District. As she enters the narrow path, she surveyed the street for directions, but a passing small humanoid noticed her search and approaches her.

"Greetings!" - Said the quirky gnome, his head veiled by clear blue hair. Gnomes are smaller stature than humans, and Ava's height nearly doubled his own. - "You seem to be looking for something. Can I help you?"

"Hello!" - Sarge quickly went up to Ava's shoulder for safety. - "Yes, I'm looking for Elling Trias."

His green eyes widened as his arms crossed in front of his purple garments. - "He's a busy merchant around these parts, girl. He seldom makes time for new visitors."

"Are you sure? A friend of mine said I could buy some cheese from him."

The gnome's face suddenly lights up. - "Ah! You mean Trias' Cheese, his cheese store."

"Yes, that's the one!" - Says Ava as Sarge nods with pure joy.

"Then follow me - I'll lead you to it."

The trio went along the right side of the street to a fountain square, where a close signboard identified the Gilded Rose Inn. A large, roaring crowd slowly emerged from the left as they entered the square, hoping to enter the larger building adorned by white stone pillars.

"That's the Trader's Hall. Ever so busy, even more today with the holiday needs!" - Ava nods at the gnome's comment.

As they headed towards a large board at the center square, adorned with a lion's head at the center, the guide took a sharp turn to the right. - "And that signboard at the bottom left of the street - the one with a cheese slice - is our destination."

"Sweet!" - Spoke the gratified girl. - "I'll be heading there then. Th..."

"Whoa, slow down! No need to say goodbye so fast - I'm going there as well."

"Sure." - No reason to back away from the kind gnome that helped her, thought Ava.

Together, they slowly took the street's left side until the store's entrance appeared. And clear of queues to boot! Ava hid Sarge beneath her shoulder's clothes - a mouse was the last thing they needed to see.

The store's inside, humble as any human building, had rope bundles hanging from the ceiling that gave Ava some discomfort due to their creepy creaks, making her focus on the girl at the counter.

"Hello." - Welcomed the trader - "Glad to have you with us, Timble."

"Timble?" Was she mistaking Ava with someone else?

"That's me, dear. Timble Sparkwhistle!" - Confirmed the gnome, proud of his heritage. - "I see that you're as elegant as always, Elaine."

Ava quickly lost track of their conversation, focusing instead in the shop's wares - a plethora of different kinds of cheese at the counter and the shelf above wines of different colors to sample along, and a few small barrels hid the ones with stronger smells.

"Will you take the usual deal for this season, Timble?" - Asked the female clerk.

"Yes." - He confirmed. - "All the Fjord Cream in the store."

"WHAT?!" - Ava gasped at the outrageous request. Even Sarge flushed out of her shoulder, quick to turn and glance on her shoulders as to see what happened.

A second clerk quickly spots the rodent. - "RAAAAAT! GET IT OUT OF HERE!"

The expulsion was faster than she could manage, not being able to speak any justifications. Her body briefly rolled at stone tiles of the street, with Sarge right behind her in a smaller roll. By the time she pulled herself together, Timble was already at the store's entrance carrying a large linen bag that was bigger than his torso.

"Never bring a mouse to a cheese shop, girl. They can get quite paranoid." - He remarked as he makes his way to the inner square.

"W-WAIT!" - Ava quickly followed him. - "Is... is that all of the cream cheese?"

"Yes, sir. Perfect for my cooking task later on. The more, the merrier."

Ava tried to stay in front of her, hands together in desperation. -"But I'm also in need of that cheese. A friend of mine needs it as well."

"Couldn't he have gone to the shop by himself?"

"He trusts me to get it."

"I guess his trust was thrown off the window. Or in this case, out the door."

She couldn't understand the reason behind his quirky laughter. That wasn't a joke at all, at least not for her.

"Please. Surely, there is some way to solve this. Pleeeease."

The gnome suddenly halts his pacing, the bag at his back reaching the floor. - "Some way, you say... turn that to "anything", and i'll consider it."

Ava knows not to throw herself to a stranger's mercy, even if to a kind stranger. But without the cheese Gerrion couldn't make that special desert for Harth and the others.

"Whoah, no! I don't mean any sort of chores or trades." - The gnome realized her indisposition, kindly pointing to her waist. - "I meant an Hearthstone game, dear."

"What?", Ava wasn't expecting that question, "Er, Why? Why an Hearthstone game?"

"Because I recognized the deck pouch on your waist. A match will decide the cheese's fate."

Ava felt caught by the gnome's offer. The deck wasn't hers, so she didn't know how to play with it. She took a deep breath, ready to take the overwhelming challenge (and hoping that Gerrion's pouch had spare gold to cover a loss).

"I accept then. Name your terms."

"You'll take the cheese if you win and you'll buy me three packs of cards if I do."

Ava felt the arrangement was advantageous to her – the gnome was probably giving her a chance to help her friend.

"Agreed." - She replies. - "But where will we hold the match?"

"At the Gilded Rose." - Said Timble with an assured tone. - "A small, yet cozy place for a good game."

News spread fast through the Trade Quarter. A game of Hearthstone means a time of fun and thrills that many Stormwind denizens enjoy in their spare time. A pair of elderly folk make an effort to find their way to the Gilded Rose, being able to find a comfortable spot in the narrow, crowded entrance hall.

The wooden table at the hall's corner was just large enough for the innkeeper to place the game board on its center, with Timble and Ava on opposite sides. As the board was opened, both players showed their Heroes for the match.

The female host announced the start of the match:

"THRALL! VERSUS! JAINA!"

As the two players place their Heroes on their respective pedestals, the board's magic allowed their voices to come out:

Jaina's stance was one or reprisal - "You asked for it!"

Meanwhile Thrall defends his legacy. - "For Doomhammer!"

The Coin magically appeared in the middle, flipping towards Ava's field. It landed on tails - Ava would go second on the match. She drew the first three cards from her deck, plus one for being second.

She carefully inspected her cards, quickly putting the ones with high mana costs at the back. The cheapest one was a keep, but the fourth one had an interesting effect. She could have made a better decision if she remembered the full list when she first checked the deck, but she wasn't expecting to use it in an actual game. A soft sigh confirmed her decision on keeping the card.

They both shuffled their chosen cards into their decks, each leaving two cards to start with. Cards were drawn from the decks' top to fill the rest of their hands, with the coin transforming into the fifth card in Ava's hand. She then gave the match's start to Timble. - "Your start, Timble."

The board suddenly gave life to its environment: different buildings in each corner, including a well and a gryphon resting on a nest atop a tower. Ava always wondered what city was this majestic board mimicking, and today's trip gave its identity: Stormwind.

Timble draws a card and quickly plays one of the cards he kept. - "I play Clockwork Gnome." - The card he played on the central battlefield turned with a magical poof into a small, metallic gnome with golden eyes and a spanner for a weapon.

"I. Am. READY!" - Claims the little robot.

"Your turn, Ava."

The girl quickly drew the top card of her deck – the picture of a frog gave her the relief of having an option should the game go south.

"I play Fire Fly." - Her hand's second card transformed into a hissing flame sprite holding a small fireball on its fiery arm. The minion activates its Battlecry, throwing the fireball into the air. The fireball transformed into a card that lands on Ava's hand.

"Oh, an Elemental deck?" - Questioned the curious gnome. Ava didn't answer to Timble, instead looking with awe at the sprite slowing dancing on the battlefield. – "I wonder how it'll fare against my Gnome deck."

Ava quickly states her turn's end. - "Your turn."

The small hand fetches a card from his deck. - "Clockwork Gnome, attack the Fire Fly!"

"For. MECHAZOD!" – The small gnome obeys his master, charging with his small legs towards the sprite. The minions' clash resulted in a blast of smoke, both disappearing from the battlefield. Only the Mech's spanner jumped out of the smoke, transforming into a Spare Part for the gnome's hand due to its Deathrattle. Timble quickly gains a smile: - "Good."

"I play the Arcanologist." - The second card he kept transforms into a small, blue-haired gnome dressed in an explorer's attire. - "An incredible discovery!" - She said with joyful glee, smiting Ava's senses with her cute disposition. Her hands conjured her Battlecry: a purple rune briefly appeared on Timble's deck, drawing an unknown Secret card from his deck.

"Your turn."

She quickly drew her second card – a minion with null attack, yet showing a promising effect. However, a different card was played: - "I play the Coin!"

The card transforms into a mana crystal that lands in Ava's crystal line. Uplifting whispers are heard in the small crowd as to discern her motives. - "Next, it's Tar Creeper."

The played card suddenly deforms into a black pool of tar. Ava was surprised as the pool yelled an eerie moan, slowly raising itself into a humanoid form with large hands and a bone-filled lump on its back. She played the card often, but the elemental was always menacing to her. The gnome's disapproving grumble from her play gave some relief.

"Your turn." - The Tar Creeper grew in size and power due to his attack-increasing effect during the opponent's turn.

With another card drawn, Timble's mood suddenly changed. The audience behind him could not keep their enthusiasm bottled. Ava wondered… what did he draw?

However, she found out quickly. - "I play… Tinkmaster Overspark!"

He played the card with an authoritative slam, summoning a gnome with a craftier gear than the explorer, with rustled pink hair and large, green goggles.

As the minion withdraws a small, pointy gadget from his waist, both him and his master declare in unison. - "This time, for sure!"

The gnome fires his ray gun, the twisting zap flying around the battlefield. The arcanologist was struck, her eyes almost popping out of her lightning-struck body. A magnanimous poof ended the transformation... a grey, menacing Devilsaur emerges from the cloud, his roar brim with power.

The crowd cheers for Timble's fortune. - "He nailed it!" - Younger viewers gasp in awe as the gnome flexes his muscles in a victorious stance. Ava was equally smitten at the legendary outcome, provided by a legendary card that she wasn't expecting at all. However, Timble's flexing stance was not that awe-inspiring.

"Gnomish engineering yields… inevitably… the best results!" – He claimed. – "Your turn, dear."

Her hand draws another card, her mind hoping to recover from the swing. She petted the gryphon resting upon the watchtower on the game's board, and its joyful chirps calmed her. A few seconds of careful thinking show her a possible path to face the situation … and her Tar Creeper would help her twofold.

"I play a Flametongue Totem!" - A wooden totem landed to the right of the Tar Creeper, its fiery incantation infusing the elemental with greater power. - "Tar Creeper, attack Overspark!"

The elemental's grasp increased in size as it siphoned part of the elemental's viscous body. The hand crushed the gnome, a pain shriek in tandem with the slam. Nothing remained as the elemental raised his mucky grip back to himself.

"Then, a Flame Elemental. On the other side of the totem." - Ava's card transformed into the fireball she saw earlier, uncurling unto a smaller flame sprite. Its flames darkened as it received power from the totem at its left.

"Your turn, Timble." - After Ava's declaration, the elemental grew even more in power, rivaling that of his opposing foe. Timble slips an angry moan while drawing another card. That totem is causing a lot of troubles, so he has to remove it to stop Ava's momentum.

"I play Frostbolt against your creeper." - the card materialized into white dust. Jaina's avatar grasped the magical dust into a swirling ball of ice, throwing it at the elemental. The tar blob was chilled to black ice, suddenly shattering into frozen chunks across the field. They slowly vanished from the field.

"Devilsaur, attack the Flametongue Totem."

With a fearsome charge, the beast attacks the totem with a fierce stomp - splinters fly in all directions, leaving a crushed pile of wood that slowly eroded while the beast returned to its position.

"Lastly, I play the Loot Hoarder." - Another gnome enters the battlefield, wearing a leather outfit as crimson as his straight hair, with a small treasure chest in one hand and a dagger in the other.

"Mind if I roll neeeeeeed?" – Sneers the roguish gnome.

"Your turn." – Ava draws with the opponent's permission. She couldn't summon the minion she held due to both Jaina's Heroic Power and the large Devilsaur... but a quick math on both it and the drawn card revealed that such play can be a worthy bait.

"I play Tol'Vir Stoneshaper." – The Rare card reveals a humanoid that was completely strange to Ava: a upper half of a human and the lower half that of a horse, but entirely made of earth except for the exotic clothing and the gems that adorn its chest. As he stood in a proud stance, his voice is as deep as the earth that he, or it, is made from. - "When earth moves, empires fall!" - A golden, divine shield suddenly surrounded the minion.

"My Flame Elemental attacks your Loot Hoarder." - The living flame charges against the gnome minion, exploding on contact. The gnome rolls around the arena ground in pain until it vanishes in a fiery puff. The puff sways over Timble's deck, triggering the minion's Deathrattle of drawing a card for the opponent.

"And i'm done."

"Playing that minion was a bad idea, if you ask me." - Said the gnome as he admired the stoneshaper - "I can easily remove his Divine Shield with my ping."

"But then you wouldn't be able to play something bigger." - said Ava, hoping he wouldn't figure her plan.

"That, we'll see." Timble draws another card. - "I play a Mage Secret."

The played card quickly swirls with a familiar clink to create a purple sphere with an interrogation mark above Jaina's token. Ava always enjoyed the little secret guessing game as she unfolds her own strategy. She was right most of the times, while others were really a surprise to watch it unfold.

"Now, Jaina's Fireblast hits Tol'vir Stoneshaper." - As Timble flipped the Hero Power token, a small fireball appeared just above the token out of thin head, flying towards the minion. The blast struck the shield, which faded after deflecting the attack.

"And now my Devilsaur will have its snack!"

The beast roars as it charges toward the Tol'vir with fang and claw. The humanoid creature gives its all, but the Devilsaur was far more brutal. Ava turns her eyes away from the impending massacre, an earthen shriek of pain being all that she could witness.

"Apologies for the scene, dear." - Said Timble in a comforting tone at the battle's end. - "Say when you're willing to continue."

Ava turns back to the board with a reassured nod. Sarge jumps out of the shoulder and brought her the next card, jumping back to his spot next to the gryphon tower.

"Thanks, Sarge. I summon the Fire Plume Phoenix. The Battlecry's target is the Devilsaur." - The card conjured a flame greater than the previous elementals, shaping into a fierce bird. Ava felt great awe as the majestic elemental as the bird spewed a large bolt of fire against the Devilsaur, now roasted by the flames.

"Such a fire-some attack!" - commented one of the spectators as the beast vanished, his friend chuckling at the indecent pun.

"Quite the fiery friend, indeed..." - Admitted Timble, part of him guilty for continuing the trend. - "…a suitable target for my trap!"

The purple Secret above Jaina erupted, revealing the Exploding Runes card. A fiery, arrow-like bolt struck the bird with deadly precision, piercing through its flames towards Thrall's portrait, dealing the remaining damage that the Phoenix couldn't soak. She was expecting that Secret, and the minion fulfilled its purpose.

"I now play Blazing Incantation." - The Discover spell was she could do with the spare mana crystal of her turn, creating three options for a single pick. The two elves shown had weak Battlecries but the third option, an aberration to Ava's innocent eyes, featured an interesting effect, best suited as a tech card. Seeing no better alternative, Ava choose said minion to her hand. - "I pass."

"Very well." – Timble drew another card, and his Hero Power flipped back to its former position, ready for another use. - "I'll use all six mana crystals in this turn to summon my deck's latest addition... Toki, Time-tinker!"

A time-warped portal summons a cheerful gnome in a gear-filled robe, her hands holding a pointy, watch-like gadget filled with sparks. - "Let's get it right this time!" - Speaking with the positivity of an inventor, she fires the gadget's ray towards the same portal she came from, bringing forth a card to Timble's hand.

But just as he gazed at his new card, his face quickly lost its color.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not this guy." - Screams Timble as he clenches his spare hand with pure rage. - "I hate him. I hate him! I HAAAAATE HIM!"

Many spectators wondered about which Legendary from the past did he draw, but those behind him were purely astonished, making their best effort not to burst and spoil the card. Ava took a breath of relief – it could have summoned something far worse than the weak minion that he got.

"May I?" - Ava politely asked. It took a while for Timble to cool off, and Ava drew her turn's card. - "I'll play… Servant of Kalimos." - An earth elemental wielding both ice and fire bellowed its Battlecry. - "Brothers… HEED my call!"

Three Elemental minions appeared for Ava to choose, and among them was a Legendary. Ava was immediately smitten by that awesome card - a Primal Lord combining all elements in unison. She quickly took it, unaware of the true effects of its Battlecry but confident that it will help her.

"It's my turn now, right?" - Ava nods to Timble's question. He wailed a deep sigh as he drew another card. His mood slowly changed to one of excitement. - "At least I just drew the last card I needed. My combo is ready!"

With his morale renewed, the gnome gazes at the Legendary that Toki gave him. "Well, you cost 7 mana, and the board will swing in my favor long enough for me to win… might as well play you and get it over with."

Timble's card slammed the field, dust swaying outward as a fearsome goblin clad in grey and green enters the fray.

"DOCTOR BOOM?!" - The audience was in pure disbelief. The imposing goblin lashed out a fiendish cackle as he summoned two Boom Bots to his side, both walking bombs itching to explode.

"But…" - A young spectator spoke out. - "…you hate THAT card?! It's the most powerful Legendary in all Hearthstone."

"Shut up, Carl. You've said the same thing about Ragnaros last week, so your argument is invalid." - Carl curls behind the crowd as Timble continues his reasoning. - "Yes, "Doctor" Boom is a darn powerful card, and that's why I hate it. How can one of, if not THE most powerful card in the game be a FREAKING RANDOM GOBLIN?! Our leader can't hold a candle to him and that expansion's gnomish Legendary was that damned... backstabbing Thermaplugg! Who wasn't even good to begin with. The goblins were clearly the winners, and seeing this card makes me sick, reliving all of that."

Ava stood silently on the other side of the table. She couldn't tell if she was sad from Timble's injured feelings or dumfounded from the game's twist.

"Now, where was I… Oh. Toki, attack the Servant."

"Fast forward!" - The tinker gnome fetched an arcane watch from the robe's pocket and threw it at the elemental, whom replied with a fire bolt from his left hand. The watch quickly overloaded as it reached the ground, creating a time hole beneath the elemental. As the elemental struggled in vain to escape the hole that swallowed it, the gnome was struck by the enemy's attack, forcing her to roll in circles to put out the fire in her clothes.

"Hot, hot, hot, hot!" - She shouted. Massive laughter echoed through the inn. The absurdity of the battle was enough to break the ice that was freezing the earlier mood, and Ava found herself smiling despite her disadvantage – one of the reasons why she likes playing the game so much.

"Your turn, Ava."

"Right!" - Replied the stunned girl as she drew her next card. She recognized it immediately.

"Well… Timble, do you know how to counter a powerful card such as Dr. Boom?"

"Urgh…" - Timble already guessed the move. - "With another powerful card?"

The girl grinned as she played the spell, quickly fading inside the field. Powerful tremors shook the board as the Volcano rose, spewing lava everywhere.

"Rewind! REWIIIIIND!" - Says Tiki as the triggers another of her time trinket to whisk her out of the field. The fiery cleansing annihilated the goblin and the Boom Bots, yet the mechs' Deathrattles throw a pair of bombs against Thrall, dealing some damage. The Volcano calmed down, transforming the field back to its normal, empty state.

Ava won't be able to play her Elemental Lord next turn due to the mana shortage from the Volcano's Overload, but an alternative will buy her some time.

"I play Fire Fly… and the Flame Elemental that its creates." - The two small fire elementals stand adamant between her and Timble. - "And my turn is done."

"Alright." - Timble declared as he drew the turn's card. - "Time to summon the grand, beloved leader… Gelbin Mekkatorque!"

The golden legendary card summons forth a gnome of greater stature, yet still short by gnomish standards. Ava recognizes the elder-like visage of the gnomish leader, with loyal and brilliant eyes behind the blue goggles. The blue tabard covers part of his personal armor, showing only the bronze shoulder pads, with his right hand holding a spanner-like staff that unleashes blue jolts of energy with every swing. Ava feels overwhelmed by the glorious gnome, whose physical attributes were empowered by the golden card.

As the gnome landed on his feet, he sways the staff to his side, declaring his Battlecry. - "Behold, my mighty invention!" - A clunky puff of smoke summons his invention: a small, fiery core emanating blue jolts. It emanates a powerful glow like its creator thanks to the golden card's effect.

"It's the Emboldener 3000!" - Says a spectator with a devious grin. - "Very likely to buff one of the Elementals."

"The chances are even – it can buff itself, you know?" - Replies Timble, unhappy with the remark.

"Yeah, but luck has been with you so far. It may turn now."

"We'll see. I summon an Arcanologist."

"An amazing discovery." - The gnome appeared in the field once more, drawing another Secret to Timble's hand. - "Now that I have more minions… I end my turn."

The Emboldener 3000 emitted a deep red wave towards the Arcanologist, strengthening her in the process. The gnome adjusted her explorer hat with a cocky, quirky smile. - "Good." - says Timble.

Ava draws from her deck - a familiar card that even she had in her collection. Its Overload would not prevent her from making her big play next turn.

"I play Lightning Bolt against the Arcanologist!" - A bolt of thunder energy gathered above Thrall's portrait before hitting the gnome. She was shaken, but still not beaten. - "Flame Elemental, finish her!" - The fiery sprite finished the job, its attack eliminating both minions from the field.

"I summon Fire Plume Phoenix and strike the Emboldener with its Battlecry."

The fire bird makes a second appearance into the field and fires a bolt of flames at the invention. While it looked undamaged, Ava knew half of its health was gone. - "Firefly, attack it too!" - The larger flame sprite throws a fire punch against the orb, still showing signs of stability.

"I use Totemic Call." - Thrall's Hero Power flashed as it summoned a random totem: a brown, wicked-looking totem. The Wrath of Air Totem was the weaker of her choices for the current problem – a Stoneclaw Totem could have protected her from Gelbin's attack on the upcoming turn. - "I pass."

"Thank… you!" - replied Timble as he drew a card. - "Now, to start the show. COME, my dear Archmage. COME, ANTONIDAS!"

The card slammed into the field quickly summons a human mage in arcane garments. - "You require my attention?" - Dedication and wisdom were present in his clear, elder voice, and his simple wooden staff was a clear contrast to his regal robe.

"WHAT?!" - Ava felt betrayed by the appearance of the Archmage. - "I thought you deck only had gnomes."

"That would be correct." - Confirmed Timble. - "However, Archmage Antonidas was a stout defender of our presence within Dalaran, and all of us gnome mages are indebted to his dedication and guidance. He is, to me, an honorary gnome."

After explaining his logic, Timble returns to his turn. - "Now, to properly use my remaining two crystals… I play Mirror Image!"

The Archmage reacted to the Spell card: with a twist of his hand and a sharp "Ah-ha!" a card was created and added to Timble's hand - Fireball, a powerful card that deals heavy damage. Two silhouettes of Jaina appeared to the right of the archmage, ready to serve as decoys against future attacks.

"And now, a Cloaking Device on Antonidas." - Another "Ah-ha!" created a second Fireball for Timble's hand before the Cloaking Field covers him in a Stealth veil, protecting him from attacks and spells that could target him.

"Now that he is properly protected…" - Timble hastily points at Thrall. - "Mekkatorque, direct attack."

"I won't stand for that!" - The gnomish leader quickly charges towards the hero's portrait, dealing a harsh blow with his staff against Thrall.

"Victory is close! If only those bombs could have done more damage. My turn's over." - The Emboldener 3000 enhanced one of the created silhouettes, its phony body glowing in the same red as the waves that struck it.

"Perfect…" - Timble's triumphant smile was the least of Ava's concerns. She knows that her counter won't help until after the Cloaking device is gone. She stared at the Elemental that she obtained from the Servant of Kalimos, and hoped for the best as she placed the card on her field.

"Come forth, KALIMOS! The Primal Lord!"

Thunder rays and swirling winds quickly formed a powerful typhoon. From the chaos within emerged a regal being clad in earth and gems, its fiery voice roaring throughout the inn. - "By the elements COMBINED!" - His hands conjure his powerful Battlecry: four effects for Ava to choose, each speaking for one of the elements that the Primal Lord symbolizes. Ava quickly chose the Invocation of Air.

"Oh dear." - Says Timble as the dark clouds grew in size above his head. Roaring lightning ravaged his size of the field, destroying both Mirror Images and the Emboldener. Only Antonidas and Gelbin weathered the storm, and she couldn't finish the Archmage with her elemental minion. The incoming Fireballs next turn prompted her towards dispatching the surviving gnome.

"Fire Plume Phoenix, attack Gelbin Mekkatorque!" - Reacting to her order, the elemental bird plunged at the enemy like a fiery arrow, exploding on contact. The gnome moaned in pain as he disappeared from the field.

"Fire Fly, direct attack!" - The small elemental's fiery fist strikes Jaina's portrait. Ava couldn't believe that it was the very first time she was dealing damage to Timble - she was clearly behind.

"You will be avenged, dear leader." - Groans Timble as Ava announced the end of her turn. The card he drew was a familiar face.

"Late to the party as always, dear friend. But first… two Fireballs!"

Jaina's portrait conjured up a large ball of fire, bigger than the previous Pyroblast. Antonidas' effect conjured another card with a brilliant "Ah-ha!" before the flames were thrown at Thrall. The second Fireball conjured the same results.

"Antonidas, DIRECT ATTACK!"

"To battle!" - Antonidas' staff gained a purple, arcane glow on the upper end before thrusting a powerful jab at Ava's ally.

"Your end is near, dear opponent." - Claimed the gnome with a gloating glow in his eyes. - "To end my turn, rather than hitting you with a Pyroblast, I'll play a gnome to cement my next turn."

"Are you sure it's a gnome and not a goblin?" - Ava felt she was being toyed with the gnome, but all she could do with her current hand was sneer back.

"Positive, and one I'm friends with to boot!" - Timble quickly slammed the card on the field. - "COME, MY FRIEND!"

A mage gnome came forth, as prideful as the one who summoned him. - "Prepare to face the mighty Millhouse Manastorm!"

"You! IDIOT!" – A stout human wearing an eyepatch on the right eye stormed from among the crowd. – "Do you realize what you just did?"

"Oh! Why, hello, Elling." - The gnome greeted the infuriated human. - "Don't worry, I've got this."

"Elling? Are you Elling Trias?" – asks Ava, hoping for a way to get out of the present troubles.

"Yes, kid." - Says the man while regaining his composure, adjusting the short leather vest on his blue clothes. - "I've been told that the lastest batch of cream cheese was being disputed at an Hearthstone game, so I came to check it out. And man… he gave you quite the advantage."

"The advantage?"

"That legendary minion is Milhouse Manastorm. He's a strong minion for a cheap cost, but in return the opponent's spells are free during his next turn."

"Free spells? Really?"

Ava was shocked. Who knew that such caveat existed in the game?

"Don't worry, Elling." - assured Timble. - "Even with such an advantage I have enough power in my hand to burn her down next turn. And probably the next one, too."

The gnome then turns to Ava. - "So, what spells are you going to play, now that I'm ending my turn. Hex on the Antonidas? Healing Rain for regain some health?"

"Well…" - Ava held her answer until Sarge drew the next card for her, petting him in gratitude. - "Hex, actually."

"Heh. Use it as you…"

"But first!..."

"Wha?"

"I'll be playing this weird guy." - Her card transformed into a purple monstrosity, covered in tentacles from head to feet, roaring in a strange, frothing language.

"What IS that thing?" – asks a spectator, shocked due to the minion's hideous nature.

"A Faceless Manipulator, created by the Blazing Incantation card. Its Battlecry can transform it into any other minion."

The audience gasped in disbelief: "TRANSFORM?!"

The abomination triggers its Battlecry with a loud puff, transforming itself into the wounded archmage. - "Do you require my assistance?"

"NOOOOOOOO!" – Timble's face was swiftly filled with horror.

"Okay. Now I use my Hex."

The shaman spell quickly changes Timble's proud archmage into a surprised frog, croaking in disbelief. The copied archmage activated his effect with a loud "Ah-ha!", creating a free Fireball in Ava's hand.

"Oh boy, guys!" – shouted a boy among the crowd – "Do you know what this means."

The crowd quickly responded:

"INFINITE FIREBALLS!"

Ava's hand flowed in dazzling curves as she used spell after spell, throwing fireballs from an ever-brimming sphere of fire above Thrall's determined portrait. The gnome flayed left and right in the field as he attempted to avoid the fireball flurry, not knowing that he wasn't the prime target of any of them. With Jaina's health at its bare minimum, Ava chose to attack the Frog with the Fire Fly, roasting the critter completely.

"Kalimos, deal the final blow!"

Elemental, storm-like energy gathered within the Primal Lord's earthen grasps. - "THE POWER IS MINE!"

The double fist blow was struck with such ferocity that the mage's portrait cracked, exploding upward in pieces.

"Nooo…" – lamented Timble in sheer disbelief, his mourning overshadowed by the voluminous cheer of the crowd at Ava's victory.

Trias sighed while patting the gnome's shoulder. - "Well, at least you tried."

The crowd began to disperse with the match's ending. "That ending was SO epic!" - said a child at the entrance. - "But did you see those fire birds? They were really cool!" - Replied one of the children's older friends.

"I'll be getting the cream cheese as promised." - said Timble as he reached his small arm inside the large backpack.

"May I help with storing the board, miss innkeeper?" – Even in victory, Ava tried to be as polite as possible since she was an uninvited guest at the inn.

"Thank you." The woman was grateful with Ava's help in cleaning up. Little by little, the inn's audience cleared out. Only four remained within the entrance hall.

"If it gives you some comfort, Sparkwhistle..." – says Elling as he returned from speaking to a clerk outside. – "I've received an additional shipment of cream cheese. You can buy that one if you want."

Timble grumbles as he withdraws the cheese packages. - "Then why didn't you say anything?"

"And ruin the excitement? Nah, I preferred to wait a bit until the dust settled down." - The man's reply had a guilty grin from cheek to cheek.

Timble sighs again as he turned to Ava with the cheese in both hands.

"Here, as part of the deal."

Ava smiles as she gives Timble the coin pouch in exchange. - "Here, to buy the new shipment."

"But you've won the game, fair and square."

"Yes, but you'd do the same for me if my remaining gold from buying the packs wouldn't be enough. Right?"

Timble's lips gained a large smile from Ava's kindness. - "When you put it that way, yes. Yes, I would."

Sarge happily squeaked as Ava draws Stonebrew's hearthstone from her trousers' pocket.

"I'll be off then. Have to deliver my errand."

"Who did send you, kid?" - asks Eling with an inquiring look.

"It was Gerrion. We're at Harth's place."

"Hah! I thought as much. Send then my regards."

"I will!"

"Safe travels, Ava!" - said the gnome.

As the hearthstone's magic swayed around the girl, the innkeeper thanked Ava with a smiling nod. She replied with a kind wave of her own, shortly before vanishing from Stormwind.

The main hall was a sight for Ava to behold. Tables were full of colorful plates with cooked meat and shinning jars of orange mead. A few jugs with white eggnog are evenly distributed, of which she was denied the tasting. - "Your time will come, lassy." - Said Stonebrew to confort her at the time. She was expecting said answer, however, and wouldn't mind waiting another year for the chance.

As the feast's beginning draw near, acquaintances of Ava showed up: the wise, brilliant mage Malto returned; the goblin instigators Fewz and Wick brought some "legal" snacks; even Lou showed up with a surprise candy bar for Ava.

However, there were a few unexpected guests too: Elling Trias and Timble Sparkwhistle came to the inn's event with gifts of their own: Cured cheese wheels of various origins were offerings from Trias' Cheese, while Timble presented crunchy bread adorned with salty cream cheese and sweet pumpkin jelly. Ava was allowed to taste the bread before the feast – a surprising delight to her taste buds.

Amidst all the talk and banter of the tavern, brimmed with guests and patrons, was a large circular table simply adorned with a green table carpet, ready to receive the final garnish.

"What I am really excited for – besides that BIG ham, of course – is Gerrion's desert." - says a very hungry Fewz - "He's been in the kitchen for ages now."

"You can't age perfection, goblin." – Velaris, the elf known as the Highbrow, intervened with a calm tone. – "I've heard good things as well about his master dessert, and I will not have the rush of others ruin my experience."

"Well, there's one last guest missing." - Claimed Malto. Ava knew of this due to the vacant chair between her and Lou. - "And he's the reason why Gerrion is waiting."

"Who is…" - Ava's question was interrupted by a sudden swing from the entrance doors by a figure cloaked by a thick coat. The man uncovered himself from the heavy garment, his cheerful beard swaying above a vivid red flannel shirt.

"WELL MET!" - said the man with a deep, inviting voice.

"Ben! Ya came!" - Harth welcomed the final guest with wide, open arms.

"Sorry for being late, dear friend." - Both met with heartful disposition. - "It's a crazy weather out there."

"Oh-ho! Quite so. Crazy blizzards are the archenemies of hungry bellies." - Ben's laughter echoed as the innkeeper hanged his coat, raising the Inn's hearty commotion with it.

"Lou?" - Ava called his cheerful friend – "Is he…Ben Brode?"

"Yup, the one and only Benjamin Brode." – Confirmed the burly paladin – "Bless his cheerful mind for creating Hearthstone."

"Wow! Can I ask him to create a card for me?" – Ava's excitement strongly shook her forearms.

"Sadly he's no longer in touch with the other creators of the game. I guess I can say he moved on to create more fun things."

Ava's head agreed with Lou as she followed him heading towards her. Lou rose from his chair to greet his friend with a strong handshake, followed by a generous shoulder clap. Ben replied with a meek giggle as his right hand soothed the weakened shoulder.

"Ben. BEN!" - Ava feels quite excited about meeting him. She felt him as a kind mind with a contagious laughter, and being the creator of Hearthstone was a solid plus. - "It's really awesome to…"

"Whoa! Hold on, dear." - Ben composed himself for a few seconds. - "We have the whole party ahead of us. There's something I need to do first."

He turned sideways on his chair to meet the kitchen's entrance, curling his hands and taking a deep breath.

"HEY, GERRION!"

A voice came from the kitchen: "HI HO, BEN BRO!"

Ben could not hold his quirky laughter from the draenei's response. He curled his hands again.

"I'M HERE, SO BRING THE CHEESECAKE!"

"ON MY WAY!"

Everyone was surprised as an earth elemental came first through the kitchen doors, carrying behind him a large platter. Gerrion carried the latter half, directing the elemental towards the circular table at the center of the feast.

Ava was thrilled at the size of the large, round cake, made out of three distinctive layers: the brown, crispy biscuit, the creamy, beige cheese, and the soft, vivid wildberry broth. White, sugared snowflakes adorned the cake, with a tall gingerbread dwarf in a festive dress and a winter cap featured at the very center of the cake.

With the dessert safely placed on the table, he addresses Ben at his seat:

"I hope that you don't mind sharing the cheesecake that I owe you."

"Oh-ho! That is quite the cheap shot, you know?"

"Yes… But shared happiness brings double the joy, right?"

Ben's eyes gazed at Gerrion with both kindness and skepticism.

"I'll let you have the first slice. Twice the size."

Ben laughed once more.

"Well, at least you made it big enough for everyone. It's a deal."

"EVERYONE!" – Said the innkeeper aloud to gather everyone's attention. – "Winter Veil is a dear tradition of ours where we give thanks to our Greatfather, who blankets the world in white to renew life in a frosty rest. Let us cheer for his dedication to us, and to hope for a great new year."

"Hear, hear!" – exclaimed Lou.

"Hear, hear." – agreed Velaris.

Moreover, the remaining audience replied in unison.

"HEAR, HEAR!"

"And now…"- Stonebrew held on for a brief moment. – "…ON WITH THE FEAST!"

So began the feast, full of warmth and guests.

Bellies filled to full, resting from their quests.

The land outside is veiled, covered in pure snow.

Today it sleeps in peace, for tomorrow it'll grow.

"BRING IT! BRING IT!" – Everyone was ecstatic as Gerrion sliced the cheesecake for everyone, his elemental slowly carrying the filled plates. The first plate, holding a slice with twice the size, went to Ben's place, while Ava got the second slice, adorned with a small snowflake.

As Ava takes the first bite, she remembers the broth's sour flavor from before. However, the sweet cheese gave the cake a new meaning alongside the crunchy biscuit that holds the slice together. The swirl of flavors in her mouth is an amazing balance of sweet and sour, creamy and crunchy, that brands her mouth with a wide smile, her eyes heavily closing in deep delight.

"Hmmmmm…" - It was all that Ava could mutter.

Lou and Ben watched as the girl melted away in her seat, exchanging surprised looks.

"Best to ask another slice, Ben. I think she's going to murder the cake."

Another spirited laugh echoes in the tavern. - "BRING ME ANOTHER!"

"ME TOO!"

The feast carried on with drinks to feed the glee.

A whimsical feeling around, both kind and free.

Malto with a drunk smile, Velaris feeling zesty!

The hall's center table was the only thing empty.

"With all said and eaten." – Said a stuffed Wick as he clumsily left his chair – "I think the tavern is lacking some…"

"…excitement!" – Confirmed Lou. – "So, who's up for a game?!"

"If I may be bold to ask…" – Intervened Gerrion. – "…Benjamin Brode, could I have a match against you?"

Ben's eyes suddenly gained a frown. Ava wondered if there was something wrong – his guise was hard to guess.

"Bold, you say?…" – He replied while standing up from his seat – "Actually, it's quite reckless."

The man slowly met the draenei, eyes locked on one another.

"Few have survived..." - Silence filled the air. - "...my Golden Jaraxxus!"

"Then I'd love to watch Kalimos defy that claim."

"IT'S ON!" – Both Fewz and Wick yelled in unison.

"I'll get the place ready." – Malto scurried to the corner of the hall.

With a flick of his fingers, a smaller, rectangular table took the center of the tavern hall. A possessed patron quickly brought the game board to its center. The patrons slowly placed the feast tables to the sides to make room for everyone to see.

"Oh, this will be interesting to watch. Lord Jaraxxus isn't an optimal card, and yet the game's creator uses it proudly." – Velaris regained his confident grin as he stood near the table.

"Good luck, Gerrion." – Said Elling to the shaman. – "You'll need it."

"Don't worry, friend." – says Gerrion as he takes a seat at the table's left side. – "The elements are with me, both in body and spirit." – His two elementals stood by him on each corner of the table, cheering for their friend.

"What matters most…is if they can handle my pressure." – Ben's grin has definitely some mischief within, felt Ava. How different could he be in an actual game?

"Ah-ha-ha! Very well! With both contestants ready at their sides…" - Harth takes a deeper breath…

"THRALL! VERSUS! GUL'DAN!"

 ***The End***


End file.
